No one was over
by Meltmyhearttostone
Summary: Just a fun one shot of Rusty figuring out the relationship between Andy and Sharon


I just want to thank my dear friend fanfiction/tumblr user intotheheadwinds! She is such a lovely person, and encourages me to write. Thanks love!

As always I own nothing blah blah blah...

Rusty walked into the building him and Sharon lived in at around 8:15. He was coming home from a sleepover, he was a little early, Sharon wasn't expecting him until 11. He walked out of the Elevator when it reached the fifth floor, walked down the hall stopping at condo number 520, taking out his key and unlocking the door.

"Sharon!" He called out walking into the condo, he saw her standing in the living room close to the window, pacing slightly back and forth, her hands giving away the nervous energy that had overcome her. Her clothes were ruffled and she was obviously flustered.

"Sharon are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?" She turned towards him "Oh rusty! Your home early, how was your sleepover?"

"Good, drank enough soda and ate enough pizza to get me through your health food for the next couple months, so that's good." Rusty said with a smile

"Oh wonderful" Sharon sat down on the sofa next to Rusty and put her hands on her temples feigning distress, Rusty smiled at her response.

"So what did you do during this sleepover?" Sharon asked inquisitively

"Oh nothing really played video games, ate pizza..." He looked at Sharon who was paying no attention to what he was saying "Then we… watched porn and smoked pot" The last one gripping her attention, she turned her head to face him "Wait, what!"

He laughed at her dazed state "Sharon! You weren't listening to me!"

"Oh sorry honey."

"Sooo, what did you do, on your one free night?

"Oh nothing" Sharon stood up and, again, started to nervously pace around the room.

"Really, you didn't like have anyone over?

"What? Of course not!"  
"Sharon, Its okay you can have people over."

"I know, I just...no one was over."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean are you sure? Of course i'm sure."

"Well, I mean, look at you!"

"Rusty!"

"What! Sharon your shirt is ruffled your shirt is never ruffled." Once Rusty said this she immediately started trying to smooth out her blouse, then noticed that half of her blouse was untucked from her skirt. At the realization her cheeks turned pink and she caught her head with her hands in shame. After a moment she continued. "No one was over. rusty. I didn't realize how wrinkled this shirt was."

"Sharon, its okay you can be honest with me. You did seem a little eager to send me away on a sleepover last night"

"I will never be eager to send you away, and I don't appreciate your insinuation young man!"

"Sharon calm down! You had someone over for the night, what's it been 20 years!

"Rusty!" Sharon shocked, walked to the kitchen slightly to hide her ever growing blush on her face and to give her something to do. Rusty walked towards the kitchen and sat at the bar and just smirked at Sharon.

They heard a knock at the door and rusty walked over to answer it.

"Ahhh Lieutenant Flynn. I wonder why you would be here."

"Hey kid, oh I just…" Rusty cut off the rambling lieutenant and signaled for him to enter the condo. Andy went past Rusty and walked down the entrance way when Sharon came around the coroner

"Andy!"

"Oh hey Sharon." His hands nervously went to his hair while he washed over her body with his eyes from top to bottom. Noticing this, Sharon looked anxious under his gaze. She inadvertently walked closer to him.

"I umm, I think I left my phone here."

Rusty chuckled behind the totally obvious couple, his suspicions being confirmed.

"Oh umm do you know where?" Sharon looked around her living room then walked towards the kitchen in search of the phone.

"Umm Sharon" Andy cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Umm" Andy getting nervous, looked between Sharon and then at Rusty and then at Sharon again. Then in a low voice he said "I think I left it in your bedroom"

Sharon turned immediately red, the heat crawling from her neck to her cheeks. She looked over at Rusty his eyebrows rested high on his forehead and he had a self satisfied smirk. After a moment Sharon calmly said "Well lets go find it then, hmm?" Sharon walked towards her bedroom hands crossed behind her back, glaring at Rusty as she passed him, hoping to silence any snarky comments from the teenager. Andy followed behind Sharon trying to avoid eye contact with Rusty.

Once in her bedroom Sharon immediately sat on the edge of her unmade bed and put her head in between her hands "Ugggggggggggggg"

"Do you think he knows?"Andy said in a joking manner in attempts to ease the mood. Sharon just returned his attempt with a glare. "Honey, it's okay." He reached out and grabbed her cheeks and pushed her face upward to face him. "It's okay, Rusty can handle it." She nodded slightly at his words. He smiled back to her, then leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead. She smiled finally feeling relaxed.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Hmm." with that she pulled him back towards her by his neck tie and kissed him. "Hmm" He whispered against her lips as they pulled apart for air, she smiled and pulled him against her again, he nipped at her bottom lip eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. He loved that sound. He started to give her kisses down her jaw line, to her collarbone and then slightly to the right on the pulse point. This got her more and more excited. She pulled him down onto the bed on top of her their bodies flushed against one another. She started to giggle pulling away from him.

"Andy." Reaching behind her back "I think I found your phone." They looked at each other in surprise and then disintegrated into a fit of giggles.

"We should go back out, before Rusty gets any ideas."

"Sharon I think he already has Ideas" waggling his eyebrows he bent down to kiss her again

"Oh shut up!" She playfully pushed him off of her frame and rose from the bed, straightening out her blouse, looking in her mirror and fixing her hair. He just watched her and smiled. She turned to face him, signaling to the door "Shall we" He rose from her bed and followed her back to the living room where they met rusty leaning against the kitchen counter with a smirk on his face that told the couple that he knew exactly what went on in that bedroom.

Andy looked at Sharon smiled "Well I got my phone." Holding up the device "So, I will see you tomorrow." Andy reached for her shoulder gave it a friendly squeeze and then looked at Rusty "See you later kid."

"Bye Lieutenant." Rusty emphasizing the word as Andy walked out the door. Once Andy was out of the condo Rusty gave Sharon "the look" Sharon rolled her eyes walking past him to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator thinking how alike her and Rusty have become. As she poured herself a glass of wine Rusty just stared at her with that amused smirk planted firmly on his face.

"What?"

"So, you had no one over?" Sharon just hummed in response and continued drinking her wine."God you're impossible" With that the teenager stomped back to his room.


End file.
